Whiskey Lullaby
by TheGreatElisaMousy
Summary: He knew she would never be hers. She knew it was her fault. Two deaths might just be what brings them together. summary might suck, but story is very sad Rated for suicide.


**Whiskey Lullaby is my FAVORITE song, so I had to write a Songfic about it. And, well, I'm in an Avalon Code mood.**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own this song, its lyrics, nor the Avalon Code characters.**

He never really knew what she was thinking. He liked her, but could never get close. It was just impossible. She was human, he was merely a Book Spirit.

"_She put him out_

_Like the burning end of a midnight cigarette…"_

He sighed. He remembered his dream. And even though it was a dream, he knew if he were ever to ask her, that dream would come true.

"_She broke his heart_

_He spent his whole life tryin' to forget…"_

He ran his hands through his hair. Why was she so forbidden? What attracted him to her? Was is because she was the forbidden fruit? There were days he wished the world hadn't been reborn.

"_We watched him drink his pain away, a little at a time,_

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind…"_

He drank night after night, the other Spirits watching him, trying to convince him otherwise. He began to question what he was living for.

"_Until the night_

_He put that bottle to his head_

_And pulled the trigger…"_

He reached for the gun on the counter. As long as he held it, it was in the Spirit realm, and it could harm him. He tightened his finger around the trigger.

"_And finally drank away her memory…"_

He smiled through his final moments, knowing the pain would be over.

"_Life is short, but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees…"_

Somehow, while barely conscious, (because it took a Spirit a long time to die) he floated onto his bed and wrote a note.

"_We found him with his face down in the pillow_

_With a note that said I'll love her 'til I die…"_

The other three entered the room. Meili cried into one's arms.

"I can't believe it. He's gone…" she whispered.

"There's a note." The male Spirit who had been holding her said.

("What does it say?") Neaki asked.

"It says, 'I'll love her until I die'."

"_And when we buried him beneath the willow,_

_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby…"_

She stood at the grave underneath the willow tree. It almost sounded like a song was being sung, but that was ridiculous. A tear trickled down her cheek. She had seen the note, and she was sure of it. She had been the cause of his death.

"Ur…" she sobbed.

"_The rumors flew,_

_But nobody knew how much she blamed herself…"_

Years later, she was still upset. The other Spirits still lived with her, but she was still so lonely. It would always be her fault.

"_For years and years,_

_She tried to hide the whiskey on her breath…"_

She hoped no one else smelled it. If they knew, it would be all over. After all, it helped.

"_She finally drank her pain away, a little at a time,_

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind…"_

She cried again. It was all she could do. And she knew he would never put a comforting arm around her shoulder again.

"_Until the night…_

_She put that bottle to her head, and pulled the trigger_

_She finally drank away his memory…"_

She cried even more when she saw the gun he used. But then she got an idea. She picked it up, made the barrel face her head, and pulled the trigger.

"_Life is short, but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees…"_

She felt herself slipping away, slipping towards him. Her tears flew as she felt the last moments of life.

"_We found her with her face down in the pillow,_

_Clinging to his picture for dear life…"_

Neaki gasped. With her newfound voice after her unshackling, she said, "Rempo, Meili, come here. I think you need to see this."

The pool of blood around the girl only got bigger, and as they entered, Meili began to cry. "Now they're both gone." She sobbed.

"_We laid her next to him beneath the willow,_

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby…"_

The two met again. They would be together forever.

"_La la la la la la la…"_

**Love it? Hate it? Review please!**


End file.
